Kim's Story
by has her head in the clouds
Summary: Kim has had a fairly crappy life. One of the bright spots was Jared Thail, that changed when he joined a cult and started drugs. Jared Thail never had anyone he cared about or who really cared about him, then he saw Kim. Rated M for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't been able to think straight for the past few weeks. Because of Jared Thail. The handsome, wondrous, magnificent Jared Thail. That I have had a creepy crush on since I was 8. I managed to build him up on a pedestal where he's my knight in shining armor that will save me from everything. Mom's flakiness, her occasional pedophile boyfriend, Dad's inability to stay in one place for more than 2 weeks, Kyle's bad habits, and always having to be the responsible one. _

_I've never been able to let someone else take charge and do everything like; pick up Mom when she's drunk, high, or been recently dumped, make sure Dads not breaking any laws, and keep Kyle from destroying his future. _

_You'd think at I get a break at school, but no. My partners on projects are always saying, "But Kim you're much smarter in this subject" or "I don't want to get in your way while you're working." They always just talk to their friends anyways._

_Hold on I'm getting off track here. Well anyway Jared has been gone for the past 2 and a half weeks. 18 days to be exact. So I have course have been slowing losing my sanity. _

_The really messed up part is the only time we talked this whole year was when he asked for a pen which he didn't give back. He usually looks right through me, which has caused many nights of crying and loneliness, which caused Kyle to target him, then after words Jared and, his jerk-off friend, Paul would target me. It's an endless cycle of pain and misery which mostly affects me. _

_I'm surprised I haven't cracked yet. Ladies and gentlemen my name is Kimberly Fiona Connelly and this is my messed up life story._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kim POV**_

_I knew from the moment I came downstairs that morning, Mom was plotting something. I could tell from the way she was being extra nice. She made breakfast which was cereal. Tried to help me pick out clothes, the least concealing things in my closet. And tried to help Kyle with the last question on his math homework, we ended up giving her a 15 minute lesson in pre-calculus. On the bus ride to school Kyle and I tried guess but got nowhere._

_"Maybe another one of her boyfriends is moving in." I say brows creased together. _

_Kyle shook his head and replied, "No, she usually just moves them in without notice." _

_I sigh, "I don't know Kyle maybe we're over thinking this."_

_"Kim," Kyle starts as if I'm the younger sibling," When was the last time Mom was nice for no reason." _

_I press my lips together and say nothing. Kyle just shakes his head and looks away. He knows I what I'm really focused on right now, Jared Thail. Kyle hates Jared, for one reason that gave birth to other reasons. That one simple reason was; he never gave me a second, awareness to the fact I'm not part of the wall paper. _

_I'm Kyle's step-in mother, because ours is too busy with her social life to be aware of the fact she's a mother, his tutor, he'd have failed out of school by now if it wasn't for me, and most important of all his big sister, I've shielded him from everything; Dad's anger, I took beatings in place of him, Mom's bad decisions, I kept all of her perverted boyfriends as far away from Kyle as possible, and sometimes himself, I stopped him from killing himself many times before and made him feel good about himself. So of course when he sees me in pain he goes on a rampage after whoever hurt me. In this case, Jared Thail. _

_I sighed and said," I know Kyle, I know. It's just hard to give up on the dream that helped me get me out of bed in the morning for the past decade." _

_"I'm sorry, but when you wake up from that dream it'll hurt, a lot." Kyle answered sadly. "And I don't know what I'd without you Kimchi."_

_I smiled weakly at him and patted him on the shoulder. Contrary to popular believe I'm not as strong as I act. I cry often and long. Kyle was about to say something else when Quil got on._

_"Kim!" He shouted._

_Zofi, his cousin, came up behind him and shook her head._

_"Hey Quil." I said weakly._

_The boy was sweet and funny, but he was Kyle's age. Which I found very off-putting. _

_"Summers." Kyle said coldly looking at Zofi._

_"Connelly." Zofi replied without skipping a beat._

_Apparently they have disliked each other since an incident involving grape juice in 2__nd__ grade. I don't know the details because Quil started flirting about halfway through explaining, so I stopped the conversation. We have one more stop before school so I expertly dodge the romantic advances of Quil. As soon the bus door opens I'm in line to get off, meanwhile Quil is trying to flirt when he's 5 people behind me. _

_I run off the bus with Quil yelling behind me,"Well I guess I'll see you at lunch."_

_I push through the overcrowded hallways to my locker which is on the bottom, so I have to crouch well getting my things. Along the way I hear Chastity and Harmony Shell whispering about some boy._

_"O.M.G. Sis did you see how H.O.T. hot he got." Harmony practically screeches at her sister._

_"Yes", Chastity replies and smirks smugly, "and guess who he is going to be dating soon."_

_ Harmony starts screeching and jumping around._

_"There is no way he'll turn you down." She says in that annoying voice of hers._

_Thankfully my locker is far enough away that I don't have to hear them._

_"Kim!" I familiar pair of voices shout._

_I smile and turn around before exclaiming, "Lonnie, Connie!"_

_The twins mirror a Cheshire cat grin than say, "Guess whose back Kimmy."_

"Really!" I say louder than I meant to.

"Yep, but you might want to hear the piece of juicy gossip we have on him." Lonnie says both of them turning serious.

I gulp and ask, "What?'

Did something happen to him? Is he okay?

"Do you know the love triangle story right?" Connie asks.

I nod. Leah Clearwater used to babysit, and Mom doesn't like to miss out on gossip. Sam Uley, Leah's former fiancée, disappeared for 2 weeks and no one knew where he went. He came back very different, more distant. Then weird stuff happened; Sam dumped Leah for her cousin Emily, Emily got attacked by a bear, the council started giving Sam special privileges, Sam and Emily became engaged, and Leah turned into a cold, heartless harpy.

"Well apparently Uley's started a cult of some sort or a drug ring, because they all look like they're on steroids." Lonnie starts.

"Kim, Jared's joined along with Paul." Connie finishes.

I don't reply, I just hug my things to my chest. Kyle was right, waking up from the dream hurt a lot. I mutter a thanks and walk to Science in silence. I don't reply to the 'Hello Kim's'. I just keep moving forward like I've always done. Dad gets arrested again, we'll send him a care package later Kyle needs help with homework. Mom's boyfriend tries to touch me, kick him; get a restraining order, still need to make dinner. I've never had the time to stand still and let things affect me too much. I've always had something else to focus on, someone else to take care of. I have first period Science with Jared sitting right next to me. I'm not sure if I want to enter the room. I can fake sickness or injury, but I know I have to be brave and push forward like always. I slip into the room unnoticed as usual. Luckily Jared's not there yet so I have time to prepare myself for the worst. I set my stuff on the desk, including an embarrassing notebook covered in 'Mrs. Jared Thail', 'Kim & Jared 4ever', and worst of all 'Kimberly Fiona Thail'.

Every time the door opens I expect him to walk in and O.D. on the floor. The bell rings and he still hasn't showed. I imagine the worst. Than 12 minutes into class the door creaks open and the voice I have memorized apologizes for being late. Everyone but me looks up and stares, I can't I'm afraid the twins are right in their assumption.

Mr. Louis our aging Science teacher sighs and answers, "Well Mr. Thail you can get the notes you missed from Ms. Connelly after class. Everyone else stop gawking and listen up this is important."

I look up and a major part of me, the part that still believes in fairy tales, that still believes Mom could be a mom, Dad will get anger management, and Kyle will somehow turn out okay, breaks off and dies. With it goes all hope I have left. I feel like curling up into a ball and crying. Giving up on life and just slowly wasting away. Jared Thail is without a doubt in my mind on steroids. The man I built up to be a hero crushed all my hopes and dreams in one instant.

Than my world shatters into even smaller pieces. He looks like he cares. Apparently whoever is up there hates me. I have a Mom who acts like a kid, a Dad who's in and out of jail, a suicidal little brother, and to top it all off the love of life had to be on drugs to take any interest in me.

**Jared POV**

My world rearranged than shattered just like that. All it took was one glance for it to be solely focused on one person. A glance from an angel amongst us. A glance that filled with tears with it reached me. A glance from the love of my life and my imprint. A glance that showed years of disappointment, loneness, sadness, burden, and hope finally lost. I hated myself at that moment more than I had hated anyone in my entire life. She lost hope when her eyes reached me. It was my fault. I could have asked what was wrong and fixed everything, but she cut me off.

"I'll give you a photocopy of the notes after school." She said on the verge of tears.

She had the most beautiful voice I ever heard. I just nodded unable to speak. I had to memorize everything about her. Then she turned away and continued to take notes even though it was review from last year. I realized I didn't have anything to write with.

"May I borrow a pen?" I said quiet enough for only her to hear.

She just nodded and shoved a pen in my direction. I knew that getting her look in my way much less talk to me without her tearing up would be near impossible, but it would be worth for her to not cry when she looks at me. Maybe one day she might even be happy when she does.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kim pov)

Yesterday was a disaster, today the outlooks not very good. An aunt of ours in Korea, whom we've never, met died and left her grandchild in the care of Mom. Which by default means my care, and the cherry on top of the shit sundae is that Mae, our cousin, doesn't speak a word of English. Thankfully our grandmother had taught Kyle and I to speak Korean and Mom is also fluent. Yesterday captain asshat, also known as Mr. Louis, assigned a group project that would make up a large percentile of our grade. Guess who my group is made up, Jared and Chastity. Joy. Luckily, Gail Summers was thrown into the mix. She is a year or so younger than Kyle, but ahead in every subject. Sweet kid does more than her share and tells off others for not working. So the day's work session was made up of Chastity trying to jump Jared, Jared drooling over me(it seems so backwards from a mere two weeks), Me trying to get started, and Gail yelling at the other two for letting their hormones get the better of them. I really like this girl, if only Kyle wasn't into psychos.

As soon the bell rung Chastity stomped off like a two year old, Gail and I decided that the other half of the group wasn't going to be much help and made plans to stay after a few days this week with Jared trying to insert himself into the plans.

_ "Really I can help." He said for the hundredth time whist giving me puppy dog eyes and a pout. I was a millisecond from caving when Gail jumped in._

_ "How? Staring at Kim and thinking dirty thoughts won't get us anywhere." She said harshly._

You know for a 5'2", 15 year old, chubby girl she could really spit fire when she felt like it. I could see myself and her getting along in the future especially because she had enough sense to get me out of there and away from him. The twins were there to see my heartbroken face as Gail led me to the girl's bathroom and took over soon after. I don't know what I'd do without Connie and Lonnie. At that point I remembered I had to give him the notes he'd missed so I asked Gail to do me a favor. The rest of the day went fine except for the very end where Gail did what I asked.

_"Thail!" Gail called to Jared whist pushed through the mass of teenagers. I was trying my best to blend which normally would have been very easy, but a 6'5" hulk was looking for me. I had managed to avoid him up to this point. _

_ "Gail have you seen Kim anywhere? I can't find her." Jared said still searching crowd well I crouched behind my little brother to avoid being seen. Pathetic I know. In place of answering she shoved copies of the notes at him, with all the doodles scribbled out first of course. Turned on her heels and began to walk away. Jared momentarily distracted, with the notes and the want to interrogate Gail, stopped his search. Which gave me more than enough time to scramble on the bus._

Today I skipped and when Kyle started to complain that he should be able to stay home I pulled rank. So after a marathon cleaning of the house, I was stuck watching bad daytime TV talk shows. I had an hour or two till I had to drive to the airport to pick up Mae and bring her home. The door open and Mom strolled in with her current boyfriend Davy. He wasn't bad didn't try to touch me and Kyle and didn't beat on Mom, but made it clear from day one he was not gonna raise some other man's kids.

"Kim sweetie we need to talk." Mom said.

"Sure Ma what?"

"Well you know your fathers out of prison, Davy and I have thought it over and decided it would be best for all of you to move in with him." Mom said. Ahh, trying to butter us up for this.


End file.
